The Legend of Jewel: Dawn of the Twilight Rebirth Second Chance Portal
by Darkness Oversoul
Summary: Jewel was just another Mary Su-I mean HUMAN living in a typical human life doing typical human things like getting mistreated and verbally abused when, without explanation, she finds herself transported into Spyro's world and turned into a dragoness! Completely comfortable with her fate, the dragoness sets out on a brand new adventure!


**The Legend of Jewel: Dawn of the Twilight Rebirth Second Chance Portal 2**

_A/N:_

_A word of caution before you read: if you know me, then you will find that this story is far different from what I normally do… and that's putting it mildly._

* * *

An alarm clock ringing shocked Jewel out of her sleep. Something seemed off. The girl rolled over in bed and turned to face her alarm clock. The clock read "6:59."

"Fuck! I could've had an extra minute of sleep!" she cursed as she started crying. Her day was already ruined! Jewel climbed out of bed morosely and set off on her normal morning routine, getting dressed in her pink Abercrombie & Fitch t-shirt, blue denim jacket, blue pleated miniskirt, long socks and brown leather boots and spending twenty five minutes straightening and brushing her hair and doing her mascara and blue eyeliner. When she was finished, she didn't even have time for breakfast. Not that she would eat even if she did have time to do so: the only breakfast food her foster parents had was cornflakes, and cornflakes are for preps.

Jewel's parents died in a car crash when she was very young, and her life had been a living hell ever since. Now she was a freshman in high school. Jewel walked out her front door and set out to the bus stop, and eventually, her bus came for her. Instead of talking to anyone during the bus ride, she listened to the Legend of Spyro soundtrack with her ear buds. Throughout her painful life, Jewel's only escape from it all was Spyro. She loved the purple dragon dearly, and spent most of her days doing nothing playing the Legend of Spyro trilogy over and over again and writing fanfiction about her beloved purple dragon, sometimes not eating or sleeping for days on end. People told her that she was obsessive and desperately needed help… but what did they know anyway?

Once she got off of the bus, Jewel started walking to first period, occasionally stopping and talking to random people

"Hey, have you heard of Spyro?" she asked an older boy in the halls.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!" she screamed as she stormed off. After walking for a while, she encountered a goth girl standing alone in the hall texting on a smartphone. 'Perfect, a fellow deviant!' thought Jewel to herself "Hey," said Jewel, causing the goth girl to look up.

"Yes?" the goth asked slightly awkwardly.

"Do you want to write a fanfic with me?" asked Jewel. The goth girl looked at her with a sideways glance.

"What's the fandom?" she asked.

"Spyro the Dragon of course. I have a really great original idea for it. It would be Legend of Spyro. Basically, a human whose past is tragic gets transported to Spyro's world and turned into a dragon." The goth girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, as if we don't have more than enough of those clogging up the section already," she said as she turned back to her phone. Jewel went beet red.

"Fuck you! My idea is completely original! I even made up an OC to go along with it! It would be a rare breed of dragon with ancient unknown powers, and he would be part of a bigger prophecy, possibly bigger than Spyro himself, and he would be agile and intelligent and-" By now, the goth chick had long since walked away. Jewel started crying.

"Why? Oh why does everyone reject me just because I'm different?!" The girl proceeded down the halls, and turned left before finally arriving at her first period class: Honors Algebra. Jewel loved math: it was palpable. Predictable. Made sense. '_Why can't people just be like math?_' she thought to herself as she put her bag down. Despite loving math, Jewel hated her teacher. He was a total pedo for her. She was sure of it, even if the other kids were too ignorant to see her logic. Eventually, more students came in, and class was in session.

Mr. Smith started going over parabola transformations, but Jewel wasn't listening. She was too scared to be listening. The girl watched rivetingly as Smith drew a graph on the white board and started naming end behavior.

'_Go ahead, play innocent. I know that you're thinking about me… I can see it in the reflection off your bald spot,_' thought Jewel as she felt her hearbeat racing in her ears. Class carried on, and for some reason though, and all of the other kids acted like nothing was wrong or unusual. What the heck was wrong with them? Suddenly, it all made sense.

'_It… it's a conspiracy! They're all in on this! That's why they're acting like nothing is happening! They all must want me to sit here in silence and die of fright! Well I'll show them who's not afraid!_' Jewel put up her hand, As soon as Smith called on her, Jewel felt a surge of terror. What had she done?! The girl just sat, dumbstruck as Mr. Smith waited for her "question." Suddenly, all went black for Jewel. When the girl came to, she looked around. Jewel seemed to be lying in a forest of some sort.

'_What the? How did I get here?_' she thought as she tried to get up, but found that she fell over as she did so. Jewel turned to see what was wrong with her leg, when she noticed something: she had a black scaly body with wings. He had turned into a dragon! Completely unfazed by this, the dragoness smirked.

"Well, at least someone got what they deserved today," said Jewel to herself as she got up to find food. Jewel would continue on from here, but going over 1000 words in the first chapter would be way too professional.. In fact, why not just stop mid-sentence for added effe


End file.
